Morning Miracles
by crystalxangel
Summary: Why do we sometimes feel refreshed and full of hope in the morning? Sakura's reason for living on and not giving up on Sasuke. A bit OOC for the two. SakuxSasu vice versa. First Naruto FanFic. R&R please. Fluff.


Morning Miracles

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Note: This FanFic is dedicated to my best friend, SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL. And I'm going to use her favorite Naruto pairing; SakuxSasu. This FanFic is in an Alternate Universe, as it is not using any ninja skills, techniques, etc.

A girl with a long, silky pink hair was sitting on the grassy plains and looking up on the sky. Her eyes had softened to the beautiful sight and her lips were quite open when she gazed at it. Her skirt and her hair were being blown softly by the wind, but she didn't mind it. To her, this was quite soothing.

A boy with a raven-colored hair was walking slowly on the sides of the riverbank, not expecting to see the pink-haired girl. He knew who she was and didn't want to approach her. But as he looked at her more carefully, she actually looked a bit mature. Her physical appearance made her attractive and the eyes that were gazing at the sky were quite cute.

Not knowing what came to his mind, he walked a bit faster until he had reached her side. As he had been at her side, he sat down next to her and also gazed at the sky. A few moments passed and he had gotten quite tired of gazing. So he looked at her.

Sakura was still gazing at the sky with eyes at awe. Her hair, pony tailed, was quite cute, as Sasuke thought. Usually, this girl next to him would be crazy, just at the sight of him. But now, as he is next to her, why wasn't she reacting so much?

So, feeling a bit awkward with the silence, he decided to greet her with his usual 'cold-hearted' boyish charm. "So, what brings you here?"

Hearing a voice next to her, she had stopped gazing at the beautiful sky and gave notice to the boy next to her. But unusually, she had given him a soft smile and greeted, "Hello, Sasuke-kun." With those words, she returned to gazing at the sky.

Taken back a bit, his eyes grew slightly wide. He turned his head away from her and looked up at the sky. What was so special about the sky that she had _almost_ forgotten about him? Why did he even care if she didn't give him much attention now, anyway?

Sasuke's emotions were now in a mix. Usually, she would be the one finding ways to notice him. But now, why is _he_ the one trying to make her notice him?

"What do you think of the morning fresh air and the sky that we gaze upon today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and had a questioning face. Yes, it was true. It was just 5:30 in the morning. But, why did she have the sudden interest in his opinion?

"I think that the air is quite fresh and the sky is…" no more words came out. What could he describe about the sky? That it was still dark? That it's huge? If he _had_ answered without thinking, she might've think that he was corny.

Actually, Sasuke had no plan in waking up so early in the morning. The problem was, he got bored last night and suddenly fell asleep around 8:50 in the evening. And when he woke up, he realized that it was just too early to go to school or even play outside (1) (as in basketball, etc). So, he decided to take a walk.

Without any words, he asked Sakura her own question. "How about you? What do you think about the air and the sky of the morning?"

When he had asked this, she had smiled and her eyes were closed in much joy. Was she expecting him to ask? Sasuke didn't know but, he felt a small heat in his cheeks. He _wanted_ to clarify himself that he _did not_ blush. If he did, it had meant that he was somehow having _feelings_ for her.

"Well, for me, the air and the sky have different meanings. The air is the only that makes me take chances in my future actions. It makes me believe that there's still a chance. The sky, on the other hand, is big for a purpose. Its huge space means that there is an everlasting chance…" she had almost ended.

Somehow, Sasuke knew that she wasn't done. Her words weren't quite done. Sakura had been saying of _chances_. But, what was she taking _chance_ of?

Filled with courage, he had asked her in a monotonous voice, "What _chance_ are you talking about?"

Sakura looked at him with her eyes plastered on his and her smile, trying to reach him. And so, she answered, "Everyday, I fail. Everyday, I try. Everyday, my chances are gone. But when another morning comes to shine on me, I regain the hope that I will achieve the only chance that I have and want."

"And that chance is… to be with you."

A bit astounded, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. But Sakura had continued her statement, "Everyday you see me as always jumping around and just being carefree. But what you don't see that I hurt. I hurt every time you fail to notice me. I hurt every time you try to ignore me. I hurt when I don't see you, even in a glance."

Her words were now trying to sink into his heart. Sasuke was a fool. Why was he even trying to be cold to her? She hadn't done anything wrong to him. She just wanted him to give her even a small piece of his attention. He bowed his head and hid his face in shame with his bangs.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke blurted. Hearing this from Uchiha Sasuke, she was astounded. She looked at him with her sparkling eyes and her mouth was half-open. 'Sasuke…' Her eyes softened and she just smiled.

With his bangs still down, he had suddenly noticed a warm embrace from her. He raised his head slowly and saw her hugging him. The wasn't an intense hug, as if it wanted him to stop regretting. Her hug was comforting him, making him feel assured that it was alright.

Sakura released from their hug and looked at him with a smile.

As if on cue, the sun had rose up ahead of the river and was smiling at them. It was greeting them a happy day. It assured them that there were still more chances.

Feeling relieved and relaxed, Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura said, "Ne, Sasuke! Would you like to walk to school together?"

Sasuke looked at her with a faint, but true smile and replied, "Sure."

-The End-

Hope you liked it! This is my first time in writing a SakuxSasu (vice versa) FanFic! I thought it was kinda cute, ne? Please review. If I get good ones, I might reconsider to writing in the Naruto category more often.


End file.
